Fur Fetish
by peroxidepest17
Summary: Renji has something he wants to do…


**Title:** Fur Fetish  
**Author:** Celeste  
**Universe:** Bleach   
**Feedback: **yes please!  
**Theme:** Corn (WTF JaB!)  
**Rating:** PG-13 (crack!)  
**Pairing:** Renji+Komamura-ness (Again I say, WTF!)  
**Spoilers:** Don't read unless you've read like, through 175.  
**Word Count:** 1,096 (that wasn't supposed to happen. O.o)  
**Time:** For however long I was avoiding my essay.  
**Summary:** Renji has something he wants to do….  
**Dedication:** JaB, who apparently likes poking my muse with a big ragingly unsubtle stick. :P I'm just glad this request was somewhat doable. shifty eyes Or I copped out, take your pick.  
**A/N:** JaB is obviously a crack whore, but then again, that makes me worse because this was actually pretty easy to write in comparison to the other two drabbles I've already done for the requests. --;; It's probably because I'm still procrastinating on my paper like mad. But I'm two pages in. The goal for tomorrow is to get two more pages before the cosplay sweatshop, and then the final page on Sun night! Woo hoo! Go me! Yeah.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of them. Woe is me. ;;  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

Abarai Renji was convinced he was going to go insane.

For the past few days he and all others badly injured in the fight against Aizen and Gin had been laying like invalids in the infirmary, Unohana-taichou's squad only being able to do so much about their wounds given the severity and amount of them that the traitors had seen fit to impart on all of their opponents.

It other words, the 4th division had just kept anyone from dying. Full healing was for the most part, left up to the patients themselves.

Which was why Renji was going absolutely crazy. And it wasn't just the overly quiet space or the absence of something to do, though those were undoubtedly contributors.

Neither was it the fact that day in and day out, they got to eat a bowl of corn-miso ramen, a light side salad, an orange, and a warm cup of tea.

For the record, Renji hated corn.

But those were just small, vaguely annoying things as far as he was concerned.

What was really driving him crazy was…

…fur.

Given the stretching of Soul Society's resources during Aizen's insane escapade, the infirmary was rather full, both with the traitors' victims as well as the ryokas'.

That meant two or in some cases, three to a room. Roommates assigned according to severity of injury, etc. etc.

He was sharing a hospital room with 7th division captain Komamura Sajin.

The huge fox-man wasn't annoying or anything, Renji was quick to point out to himself. In fact, if it wasn't for the sound of his breathing and occasional shifting, any other roommate would have easily forgotten he was even there. He was polite when he did speak, had impeccable table manners (save for the occasional sideways look of reproach he'd give Renji when he caught the other man one by one, picking out the kernels of corn in his ramen), and didn't really do much but read as his various, previously life-threatening wounds knit day by day.

If he'd had anyone but Abarai Renji as a roommate, it would have been one of those idyllic situations for rest and restoration that zen-type books were always going on about.

Except he _was_ rooming with Renji.

And Renji was going _crazy._

Because sometimes, no matter how sexy you were, or how badass, there were some things that would always _get_ to you.

Rukia _loved_ cute little bunny rabbits.

Byakuya had a fondness for sweets.

Ukitake liked kids.

Kenpachi enjoyed environments with lots and lots of blood.

And Abarai Renji liked furry things.

More and more, he found himself staying up well into the night (when he should have been resting to recover), staring at the furry tufts that stuck out from under Komamura-taichou's hospital blanket.

It all looked so damn _soft._

He'd even contemplated reaching out in the dead of night and stealing a pat, his fingers almost itching to run through the powdery looking white fox fur on the side of the 7th division leader's throat, wondering if the fox was asleep enough that he'd get away with it unscathed.

No matter how cute and furry, Komamura Sajin was still a captain class shinigami, after all.

They were strong enough to probably notice when someone was even _staring _at them or something and…

Oh _shit._

He abruptly turned his gaze away, wrenching his neck rather badly in the process.

"Ow, fuckin' hell…" he murmured under his breath, hand immediately going up to massage the strained area.

Fucking Aizen.

Growling to himself, he forced himself to relax his tense neck muscles, slowly rotating his head back and forth on the pillow to work out the kinks.

It was all thanks to that crazy bastard that he was in this situation in the first place, sharing a room with the one person in all of Soul Society other than stupid Kurosaki Ichigo who could drive him absolutely insane.

He stole another surreptitious glance at Komamura from the corners of his eyes.

He really wanted to touch the fur.

"Abarai-fukutaichou."

On the sound of his name, Renji jumped slightly, jarring the still mending muscles of his lower back. Biting back a curse, he instead managed a slightly gritty, "Yes, Komamura-taichou?" through his teeth.

"Am I such a spectacle that you constantly find the need to stare day after day?" The fox eyed him, otherwise not moving any part of his large frame. "Am I so hideous?"

Renji fought back an encroaching blush at being caught. "Ah… no sir, I just…well that is…" The redhead looked back at the fox-man helplessly. "There's just… you see I have this problem," he started, embarrassed.

The larger captain sighed, a deep, rumbling sound in his chest that stirred the snow-white hairs on the underside of his muzzle. "You have a problem."

"Well, that is to say sir, it's nothing against you of course, I just…" Renji paused to take a deep, nervous breath. "Can I ask you a question, Komamura-taichou?"

The fox blinked, one yellow eye telling Renji that he hadn't quite expected that. "A question?"

"Yessir."

A thoughtful pause, and Komamura bowed his muzzle slightly. "Very well, Abarai."

Renji let out the breath he'd been holding. "Um…"

"Spit it out, Abarai."

"Ah, yessir." Renji flushed slightly, embarrassed. "Well, it's been drivin' me crazy sir, but I've just gotta ask…"

Komamura steeled himself for whatever inquiry Abarai was going to make to him. It was undoubtedly something that had to do with his strange appearance.

"…can I uh… pet you, sir?"

Wait, what?

Sajin blinked. Stared at Abarai, who was wincing like he was expecting some sort of bankai death-blow from the fox's startled hands to come down from heaven and smite him where he laid.

So that was what this was all about…

Renji heard Komamura-taichou snort incredulously at the request, but felt no accompanying shove of spirit energy that would mean he was about to be killed. Looking up tentatively, he noted the stoic fox-captain studiously looking away from him.

Was he _embarrassed_?

"Komamura-taichou? Sorry if I uh…"

"… only if I can have your corn."

Abarai's mind shut off. "Meh?"

Sajin frowned. "You can pet me, but only if you give me the corn you always waste when we get ramen."

Renji blinked.

Komamura steadfastly kept his eyes focused ahead of him. "I like corn."

"Oh. Oh!" Renji laughed awkwardly. "Okay." Feeling like he should confess something in response, the redhead rubbed at the back of his neck and said, "I uh…like furry things."

"Hmph. This stays between us, fukutaichou."

"Ah, yessir."

END


End file.
